Devil Soul Arc
by Lone-Old-Man-Logan
Summary: A new addition to the Soul Arc series : Devil Soul Arc. Dante, Nero, And Vergil give their powers, abilities, and weapons to Jaune Arc.


**(AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Devil Soul Arc. In this story there will be a lot of sexual themes, violence, blood, cursing, drug use, alcohol use, and more. If you are not comfortable with an op jaune that exhibits non jaune like qualities than you are in the wrong story. How ever if you are here for a badass Half devil Jaune with the abilities of Nero, Dante, And Vergil from the devil may cry series then welcome to the start of the newest in the Soul Arc series. Also I'm thinking of doing a Death note x RWBY story let me know what you guys think and if you guys want me to the dragon ball story. On to the chapter shall we?)**

 **Disclaimer: Guess what?...I don't own anything?...Jackpot! you guessed right.**

 **Speaking: "** Speaking **" "Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts: '** _Thinking'_

 **Newspaper/news:** News

 **Actions: *Explosion* *** ** _Scroll ringing*_**

 **+pov (Point of view)+**

 **Transition change: ~~~~~~**

 **-Location-**

 ** _^Book Name^_**

 **^Store/Dorm^**

 ***** ** _Time Skip*_**

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, Emerald Forest-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune was currently was fighting for his life against a huge ass gorilla. His group of friends had just beaten two huge Grimm already, a death stalker and a never more. They thought they were in the clear and were gonna just walk back to the cliffs and finish initiation. But they were wrong because just as they were done killing the beasts, a beringel had busted into the clearing and back handed the people closest to it which unfortunately was yang and Nora their two heavy hitters. Jaune knew that while them being unconscious was bad, it wasn't the worst thing due to the fact that his group had an apparently talented fighter in it. From what Weiss said earlier Pyrrha could take this Grimm and probably a lot of the other students in beacon. He was proven wrong however when the beringel slammed down near Pyrrha and launched her on her back out cold.

Jaune felt something course through his veins, and it wasn't just anger as he watched helplessly as Ruby, Blake, Ren, And Weiss attempted to attack the beringel with little to no damage being done to the Grimm. He was sick and tired of being helpless and sitting on the sidelines, he wanted to do more, to be more. He knew he had to do something, but he just wasn't strong enough. Jaune punched the ground in frustration. He didn't expect anything to happen but when he punched the ground a huge crater formed under his fist. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise but then he flinched and he felt a headache. He saw three white haired men fighting demon like creatures and two of the white haired men fighting each other at different times. He saw them also transform with the use of their energy and absorb the life from the things they fought.

Jaune stood up and smirked, his skin paling and his hair now having white highlights. He looked up at the monster and frowned seeing his friends all on the ground helplessly before deciding to dash towards the beast with a new sword in hand. The sword was just as long as his old sword corcea mars but it was shaped different it had a demons face on the hilt of the blade with a long enough handle that can fit two hands and spiky crown at the handles end. Jaune heard one word whisper in his mind as he went to the Grimm head on. ' _Rebellion'_ a mysterious male voice said and echoed through out Jaune's head. Jaune slashed at the beringel with the sword named rebellion and he saw he was doing more damage then what Ruby, Blake, Ren, and Weiss did. The slashes cutting through the bone armor like a hot knife through butter. Jaune then finished off his current slashing combo with a huge heavy hit sending the beringel back and onto the ground. Jaune then released the sword it going on his back and two pistols entering his hands. _'Ebony, ivory'_ the mysterious voice repeated in his head as he gripped the new weapons.

Jaune aimed the guns and fired at the downed beringel making sure the beast was dead and only stopping when he made sure it started to disintegrate. Once that was done jaune walked over to his downed friends and making sure they were ok. After everyone was recovered Jaune lead the group towards the cliffs because of the fact he was the least injured and if he could take on a beringel by himself then why not let him cut through all the weaker Grimm that could come to them. As they were walking Jaune sliced through any beowolves and Ursa that crossed their path, testing his new strength out trying to control it. He also felt a strange new energy inside him before the fight It didn't feel like the aura he had before it felt stronger, warmer, and easier to control. He also had gained the names of the people he saw in his memories. Nero, Dante, and Vergil he couldn't exactly remember everything right away but what he knew for a fact was that Jaune Arc was no longer fully human.

 **-Vale, Beacon Academy, JNPR dorm room-**

+Third person pov+

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren ended up as a team together forming team JNPR. They were now in their room ready to go to bed so they would be prepared for the first day of classes tomorrow. Jaune was sitting on his bed think about what happened earlier. He didn't know how he was able to defeat the giant Grimm by himself and what was that feeling he had before the fight, the different energy. He closed his eyes and tried to think about the white haired men he saw in his head and what he saw them do. He saw them battle many demons in all shapes and sizes with all different weapons. Jaune didn't understand it but then again he didn't need to understand it to know that he had won a Jackpot of life to get cool powers and weapons. He then heard the others wash up for bed going into the bathroom one at a time and putting on their pajamas. He eventually went into the bathroom himself and noticed that he had paler skin and white highlights in his hair. He thought about what Dante had said to Nero and he knew that he now had devil blood inside of him. That meant he would be getting more enemies in the form of demons showing up to kill him.

"Great, Just great. What am I going to do when those demons come for me?" Jaune says as he looks at the mirror and sighs. He at least had Dante's weapons to help him for when the time comes. "Well at least if I kill a boss demon I get more weapons." Jaune says to himself as he tries to cope with the fact that he now has devil blood running through his veins and demons would be coming for him one day. He then washed up in the shower and noticed his body changed from scrawny to muscular. He also noticed that a certain part of him also grew a bit longer as well. He then dried off and changed into pajamas, going to bed and falling asleep soon afterwards.

 **(AN: And that is it for the first chapter of DSA, I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review about what I mentioned earlier. I also hope you all understand that I will not be able to update as often and make as long chapters due to college starting soon. Any way I'm going to go pack my shit and buy stuff for my dorm room. Peace. Lone Old Man Logan signing out.)**


End file.
